


My Sweet Puppy

by Anonymous



Series: Stuck In A Closet [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Flirty Negan, M/M, Part 3!, Pet name ('-'), Shy Rick Grimes, Stubborn Negan, Stubborn Rick, Their stubbornness meet!, They have some fun, maybe more later - Freeform, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rick and Negan meet again! If you read the last work, you should remember Negan talking about a punishment? Yeah. That's now.It should be fun, and sort of hilarious. Anyway, yeah. They meet for the third time, this time in a more secluded spot, so there's no limit to what they can do.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Series: Stuck In A Closet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Rick sighs, sitting down in his favorite spot in the woods. A clearing, scattered with flowers and… well, flowers. Trees were surrounding the spot, so it was mostly quiet, besides for the constant chirping of birds, and the rustling of the leaves as the wind blows past them. It really is peaceful. Of course, there was the occasional twig snapping, mostly a mouse of squirrel. 

So when Rick hears a twig snapping, he doesn't pay attention to it. He keeps looking up at the sky, swirling with wispy white clouds. Then he hears a low laugh, and then he turns towards the sound, eyes wide. He scowls when he sees an all-too familiar figure leaning against a tree on the right of Rick, about four yards away. 

"What do you want?" Rick sighs, standing up and crossing his arms. Negan shrugs, looking awfully smug. "Do you lean against everything?" Rick asks, squinting at him. "How the hell did you get here, actually?" 

"Followed you," Negan shrugs again. "It was easy enough. You aren't too quiet. Pretty quiet, though." Rick rolls his eyes. 

"I see. How are _you_ quiet?" he walks forward and pokes Negan in the chest. Negan snorts a laugh. 

"Because I practice." Negan answers, grabbing the hand that poked him and bringing it to his lips, kissing it. Rick freezes, startled. "I don't think you practice, puppy." The pet name unfreezes Rick, and he smiles. 

"You're right," Rick says. "I don't." Negan leans down and kisses him on the lips, grabbing Rick's other hand. Rick kisses him back, but pulls away, frowning. "Why did you follow me?" Negan smirks. 

"Remember when I said that you'd be punished? Well, puppy, now's the time to test that theory." Rick's mouth drops open, and he shakes his head, scowling. 

"No. Not here. This is a pure, peaceful place, in my eyes. Don't ruin that for me." Negan laughs again, tugging Rick forward, pressing him against his chest. 

"Yeah, but don't you want this place to have more meaning? More… memories?" Rick blushes, but stays firmly in place, shaking his head. Negan sighs. "Alright, puppy. Whatever you want." he starts to let Rick go, and Rick yelps. 

"Wait! Don't go!" he protests. Negan pauses. 

"Either we're doing what I want, or I'm leaving. Sorry, puppy." Negan grins, knowing that he wins either way. 

"Fine. Stay." Rick huffs, glaring with full force at him.

Negan starts walking forward, and Rick walks backward in tune, grateful that there isn't anything to trip on. Suddenly, Negan's hand shoots out and grabs Rick's wrist. Rick yelps and falls forward. Negan catches him and chuckles. 

"Be careful now, puppy," he warns, pulling Rick upright. Rick blushes and scowls, stepping up to Negan, kissing him harshly. Negan pulls away and grins at him. "Puppy, do you even think you're ready for what's next?" 

"Yeah, pretty sure." Rick answers, rolling his eyes. Negan kisses him again, biting and tugging on his bottom lip. It was a kiss that makes Rick breathless. Negan walks away from him, and Rick follows him. Suddenly, Negan swings around. 

"Can you… bark? Growl?" Negan suggests. Rick rolls his eyes again. Of course he asks Rick to do the most absurd things. Fuck him. 

"Bark, woof." Rick says half-heartedly. "Growl." Negan gives him a look. Then, unexpectedly, Negan puts his hand right in front of Rick's face. And, for some reason, that motivates Rick. He growls and snaps at Negan's hand. Negan laughs and pats his head. 

"Good job, puppy. Maybe the punishment won't be so bad." Rick smiles and preens at the praise. Then he does a double-take. 

"Uh… um, will the, uh, punishment be… bad?" he stammers. Negan snorts and shakes his head, looking amusedly at Rick.

"Not really," Rick relaxes. "Bu-ut, it _will_ be fun." Negan tousles Rick's hair, and Rick swats his hand away. 

"Well, let's get it over with now." Rick sighs. Negan smirks and leans down, just enough to be level with Rick, to whisper in Rick's ear. And what he says makes Rick shiver. 

"Oh, don't try to rush this. I'm taking this slow." Negan leans back and gives Rick a meaningful look. Then he kisses Rick slowly, as if to emphasize his point. 

He kneels. And winks. Rick's breathing picks up. 

Negan slowly, painstakingly pulls down Rick's pants, along with his underwear. Of which Rick would call a bit of a rush, except for Negan's slowness of it. For some reason, Negan has a short burst of laughter. Rick, still feeling frozen, doesn't say anything, but feels a twinge of impatience. 

After Negan finishes taking Rick's pants off, he stands back up and kisses Rick again, still slowly. Then he kneels again. 

"What the hell?" Rick whines. Negan grins at his impatience. 

"Don't worry puppy. I'll stop. Maybe." 

But he does stop. He, leaving his eyes locked with Rick's, takes Rick in his mouth. Rick's breath escapes him in a rush. It had been quite a while since he'd had this happen to him.

Negan uses his tongue to swirl around, and Rick decides to stay still, instead just looking into Negan's beautiful eyes. Huh. He could totally get lost in them. It wouldn't be that difficult to, either. They were so pre- 

Negan hits a particularly sensitive spot, and Rick gasps, bringing back his air. 

"Oh my fuck, thank you," Rick blurts. Then he covers his mouth and blushes. Negan's eyes twinkle with amusement and laughter. "Oh, thank god you can't shoot any jokes at me." Negan adopts a "Try me" look. 

"Yesh I can," he tries to smirk. It look sincerely weird. Rick makes a face. "Okay, okay…" 

"Thank god," Rick rolls his eyes. But returns to looking into Negan's eyes, feeling every feeling there is to feel. Well, while this event is happening. 

Negan ends up hitting just the right spots at just the right times, so it doesn't last for too much longer. 

"I'm freeeeeeee!" Negan shouts, spinning in a circle. Rick's mouth drops open, and he flushes a deeper red. "Sorry. But I hate having to kneel for very long." Negan shrugs it off. "You like?" 

"Yes. I love. It was great. Have you… uh…" 

"Done that before? Sucked someone's dick before? Yes, sirree. You should stop being to damn shy, hm?" Rick shoves his shoulder, and Negan just laughs. "So, what now? No, wait. I'm in charge here. Uhhhh-mmmmm…" 

"Who said you're in charge?" Rick cries, loking indignant. Negan gives him a smug grin. 

"I did," he says. "Now, come." Rick pauses, confused. "Ugh. Come. Here." He does quickly, not liking Negan's voice when he's disappointed. "Good boy. Now, sit." Rick sits, frowning. Negan sits across from him and smirks.

"So, what am I supposed to-" 

"Come," Negan tilts his head, patting his lap. 

"No!" Rick huffs. "I'm positively too heavy. Plus, I don't sit on people's laps." 

"Who ever said that's what I wanted?" At Rick's stricken face, Negan sighs. "Okay, that is what I want. And about the heavy thing, it's better than me. So I'll be fine." 

" _No._ " Rick says stubbornly. 

" _Yes._ " Negan says, just as stubborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the 2nd chapter! Yeah, this is stupid. But I accidentally pressed post :(
> 
> Anyway, Rick and Negan are still in the middle of their arguement. Negan has a little compromise *waggles eyebrows*

"No, Negan. Stop." Rick crosses his arms. Negan sighs and sticks his tongue out childishly at him. 

"Yes! Please? For me?" Negan pleads, clasping his hands together. Rick rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Aw…" Negan whines. "Pretty please?" 

"No." 

" _Pretty, pretty_ please?" 

" _No._ " 

"Pretty, pretty please with ice cream… and sex on top?" 

"What?!" Rick's mouth drops open, surprised. "Negan! What the hell is your problem?" 

"Uh… nothing," Negan replies, quite innocently. "Why? I thought you liked it when I fucked you? Of course, that was only one time… wanna do it again?"

"No. God, Negan," Rick shakes his head. Negan shrugs and laughs. 

"Alright, how about this; we make a compromise. If you do what I ask, you don't have to, but if you don't, you have to." he grins. Rick raises his eybrows. What kind of compromise was that? It seems too easy. 

"Fine," Rick snaps. "What do you want me to do? And… I'm confused. If I do, I don't have to sit on your lap?Or… have sex?" he winces at the last part. Dammit. He's being too squeamish. 

"I see you're thinking you wont have to," Negan teases. "Sit on my lap. Although, I could toss in the sex part if you'd like?" 

"No," Rick says, a bit too quickly. "No, thanks." 

"Okay!" Negan sings. He stands up, and Rick copies him. "Oh, you should probably stay sitting for this." Negan warns, smirking. "Actually, lying down would be the best." 

"Huh?" 

"Puppy… roll over," Negan's smirk grows into a smug smile. Damn smuggishness. Rick's mouth drops open for a second time in about twenty minutes. He recovers and narrows his eyes. 

"No. Pick something else," he demands. Negan puts a hand to his chest, acting as though Rick had offended him. 

"You are definitely not one to make demands, puppy," Negan teases. "So do it. Or come here and sit." 

Rick weighs his options. Roll over in the grass like an idiot, or give up and sit in Negan's lap awkwardly and embarrassedly, but have Negan's scent - oh, glorious scent - all around him. If he rolls over, he would win. He definitely likes winning. But that might make Negan upset, because he likes winning more. Much, much more. He'd either become very upset and stop talking to Rick, or leave angrily, probably battling the urge to yell at Rick. 

Wait… how does Rick know all of this? Just from seeing Negan such little times? Weird. Maybe Negan's just really predictable, like an open book. Well, Rick hadn't seen Negan asking him to roll over in his face. His face is really blank sometimes. Maybe the smugness and the stubbornness cover any other ideas or emotions. So maybe he isn't that predictable. Maybe Negan just lets Rick know when he's mad and stuff. 

"He- _llo_?" Negan huffs, annoyed. Rick snaps out of his deep thoughts with a "hmm?" 

"Oh. Oops," Rick sits down, deciding to give up. "You should probably sit too." Negan's face lights up, and Rick smiles. He had made the right decision indefinitely.

"There," Negan purrs, after having sat down, and Rick is now settled in his lap, blushing deeply. "There." he repeats, wrapping his arms around Rick. Rick grimaces, but smiles. 

"Yes, there," Rick echoes, feeling quite chagrined. Yes, he made the right decision, but seriously? Although, Negan's voice he could listen to all day. 

"So, I have a question," Negan starts suddenly. Rick looks at him, pulling back slightly. 

"Oh, not a demand this time?" he jokes. Negan gives him a searing scowl. 

"No, not a fucking demand. God. I can be reasonable, asshole." Negan looks away from him at the last sentence. Rick frowns. Is he okay? "So, the question is… well… whatever. Who gives a fuck." Before Rick can protest, Negan kisses him roughly, drawing his attention away from Negan's evasiveness. 

Rick moves to straddle Negan's lap, wrapping his arms around Negan's shoulders. Negan pushes back against him, but not to push him away. Just to kiss him deeper. At this moment it seems like that's not possible.

At this moment, Rick had closed his eyes, but they fly back open as he has an idea. 

"You did something for me," he whispers to Negan quietly, removing one of his arms from around the older man's neck. Negan hums quietly, his eyes still closed. 

Negan's lips seek out Rick's once more, and then air from Negan's lungs go into Rick's, just as soon as Rick did what he wanted to. 

Rick had managed to do all that he wanted with one hand, and now he is holding Negan's… well… you get the picture. Rick blushes at the thought of it.

Rick focuses on kissing Negan, and not what he's currently doing with one of his hands. 

After a while, more kissing, and more stroking, Negan groans into Rick's mouth in release. 

Rick sits back down, removing his hand. Negan seizes that hand, looking at it with seemingly uninterest, but then a smile lights up his face, and he licks Rick's palm. 

"Ew!" Rick cries, recoiling. Negan laughs, tossing his head back. "Negan, you're absolutely disgusting!" 

Negan's face suddenly becomes serious, and he locks eyes with Rick. 

"Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! I'm finally done with this part. Good. I really hoped you loved it, because I love kudos and comments, and even if you don't kudos or comment, just watch out for the 4th part! Yeah, lol, I'm doing a 4th one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ak! I posted this before I was done! Ugh… I'll just add another chapter and finish it there. :(


End file.
